


accidental and unusual

by TheThing12325



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Everyone is female, F/F, Gabriel trying her best to be nice, Hair Brushing, Hurt/comfort kind of, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThing12325/pseuds/TheThing12325
Summary: Aziraphale thinks about her quarrel with Crowley and the request to get Holy water. Gabriel visits and it is hard to say if the moment is good.





	accidental and unusual

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why i did this  
> Originally was written in russian, also by me.  
> 

When the little bell above the door rings with a short sound, Aziraphale wants to do one or two personal miracles and make the human go somewhere very far away. The sign clearly says "Closed", for Heaven's sake. She doesn't want to see anyone, and clients especially – there is neither strength nor wish to describe ancient tomes to them.

Then a thought crosses her mind that it might be Crowley.

She won't talk to her too, no matter how many pieces of paper the demon will waste.

It is, however, not a client and not Crowley. Familiar aura of light (a little bit pressing, must be said) fills the bookshop, and Aziraphale sighs, trying to prepare herself for the meeting with her superior in just a few seconds. The timing is horrible. She is sad, tired and spent the last two days sitting in her room without leaving, vainly trying to distract herself with books, wine or just anything (The letters blurred away, alcohol tasted horribly and everything else was useless as well), so she looks far from presentable.

With all this worrying (It is all Crowley, all her fault, her and her outrageous request) the angel even forgets she can fix her looks with a simple wave of hand.

"Aziraphale!" – Gabriel's voice, loud and commanding, as if she came to raise an army, fills the bookshop. The first instinct is to think that she brought some order – maybe there is a need to move to another place (please, no, it would be completely horrible without the shop) or maybe Aziraphale urgently needs to bless a group of humans;

There is, to her surprise, no order. Gabriel, dressed in the latest human fashion and remarkably calmly tolerating a tight corset, pokes into subordinate's little office without any ceremonies. What's always strange about her – from all the human things that there are, the archangel somehow gets only clothes. When it comes to literally anything else, she is so awkward, that Aziraphale, if happens to be in public with her, wants to discorporate herself.

"There you are"

"Hello, Gabriel" – usually boss sends notes. Except for these times, when she has the mood called "i want to study humans, they are funny'. This happens very, extraordinary rarely, but if happens Aziraphale has to accompany her in these studies, blushing to the tips of her ears, because in the end the archangel gets everything wrong, talks complete nonsense and with all of that remains utterly pleased with herself. "Sorry, if I knew you would come, I'd clean up"

Gabriel's mouth stretches in a smile. It is always hard to understand, if she smiles sincerely or not, because for some unknown reason all of her smiles look a little... strange.

"It's fine" – the archangel runs an eye over the room and frowns a bit. "You should get out more. There is so much dust in this place"

"I like it here" Aziraphale mutters quietly. The books and the dust have something familiar and calming in them. If they suddenly disappeared and the angel found herself somewhere, let's say, near the sea, her mood would be ruined even more, if it is possible at all. "Did something happen?"

"Oh, not really" Gabriel shakes her head. Aziraphale starts to come up with one thousand and one excuse not to participate in her boss's attempts at human past-time. She doesn't want to go out, see anyone or talk to anyone. She is nearly ready to try this thing Crowley likes so much – sleeping, but exactly because it is what Crowley does, she will not. "A very righteous man has died. I accompanied him to Heaven" then Gabriel, as if she was in her own home, leans on the table. "I can feel a strong demonic aura. And it's owner is angry"

Yes, that's Crowley. Angry at Aziraphale for not giving her a way to kill herself. And at a few carelessly thrown words.

"So I decided to check if everything is alright with you" Gabriel finishes with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Caring about subordinates?"

"You can say that" then the archangel suddenly leans closer and says: "You look horrible"

Aziraphale knows this without anyone's reminder. Tangled hair, wrinkled dress, red eyes. Not the look you have to maintain in front of your superiors.

She even regrets being in corporeal body for a second. True forms don't really have these kind of problems.

"It's not because of the demon if that's what you are worried about" she lies boldly, even though angels are not supposed to be able to do so at all. Everything is because of the demon. Stupid Crowley. "Just... a tough day"

Gabriel for some reason interprets these words in her own way. Her face expression becomes softer for a moment and any other day Aziraphale would be quite surprised to see this kind of reaction to her problems.

"Do you miss Heaven?" directly asks the archangel. No. No, of course not. Heaven feels good, but Aziraphale loves the Earth with all its faults, loves living among the mortals. "If you are tired, I can ask for a transfer" Gabriel suggests with a unprecedented generosity. "There are a lot of angels, so we can find somebody to take your place"

"No need" Aziraphale shakes her head. "I am more useful here"

This is not even a lie. It really is impossible to imagine what she will do in any other place. Earth is familiar, Aziraphale spent there so many centuries.

And in none of them had quarrel with Crowley this bad.

Something must reflect on her face, because Gabriel all of a sudden moves away from the table and comes behind. Aziraphale tenses up, but the archangel unexpectedly softly touches her tangled hair.

"If so, let me remind you that you are representing Heaven down here" she says, as if trying to excuse her action. "So you cannot go around looking like that"

Gabriel miracles a hair comb out of thin air and Aziraphale freezes when the archangel casually starts brushing her hair.

"Won't you have problems for wasting a miracle?"

"I am archangel Gabriel, I can do what I want"

Her hands are surprisingly soft and caring – and if the first one can be explained just as a trait of a corporeal body, the second is actually astonishing. Gabriel gently unravels all the mats (this is embarrassing) and lets curly light strands though her fingers. The comb touches Aziraphale's head and she allows herself to close her eyes and give in to other's work. The archangel's aura suddenly stops feeling heavy at all. Quite contrary. By touching it Aziraphale feels amazingly light. As if she is flying.

It is a little bit similar to wing care, but what Gabriel does now has far less intimacy. And still it feels good.

Relaxing.

She still shivers, when Gabriel's fingers sort of accidentally stroke her temple.

When the archangel finishes, Aziraphale feels rather better. Memories of the quarrel with Crowley still won't leave her mind, but it is easier to think of it now. After all, there are still many centuries ahead.

"I do think" Gabriel's voice pulls her put of her head. "you should go somewhere. Move, visit places, that humans still haven't reach" 

Maybe it is the atmosphere, but Aziraphale doesn't argue even in her head, even though she knows that she won't go anywhere.

"Thank you" she simply says. Gabriel smiles in return, as strangely as always, visually proud of herself. "A cup of tea?"

"Oh, no" the archangel replies immediately. "Swallowing is unpleasant. And digesting too. And I really should return" well, yes, Heaven doesn't like to wait. "Careful here" she says in the end, thinking, probably, that Aziraphale may have troubles with the demon.

She won't. Not those she can't handle herself. And with other no one can help her.

But it is nice to know that someone is worried about you. Even if Gabriel is not the first angel you would imagine doing such a thing.

"Okay" Aziraphale even smiles a little. So little it is barely visible. "And good luck at work"

"You too" with a not-so-gentle gesture Gabriel pats her on the shoulder, looking like herself again. They say goodbye there, and the archangel calmly wastes another – "I can" – miracle to get to Heaven without portals and rituals.

Aziraphale looks at the place she stood at for a few seconds. Then leans back on the chair and mentally scolds herself. What kind of state one has to be in to Gabriel of all angels, oh Lord, actually show care?

She is not about to follow the advice and visit the untouched nature, but it really is necessary to get out of the book shop. A quarrel is not the End of the world, there is still (Aziraphale hopes) time before that, and she should do something except for pointlessly thinking about already happened talk.

Maybe some humans as well need someone to give them attention right now. And Aziraphale has enough miracles left for this month.


End file.
